


Teacher's Pet

by LFFLCollective



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Not everything is what it seems, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFFLCollective/pseuds/LFFLCollective
Summary: One day, Sarah makes a wish, she should know Jareth is always listening. Our take on Jareth as teacher/Sarah as his student fantasy trope, but with a twist. Remember, not everything is what it seems ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Caballero was never late, you could set your watch by the man. His class started at 8 AM sharp, and it was now 8:15..

Like the rest of the class, Sarah stared at the clock. Everyone was waiting for someone to make the first move to leave.

Usually Sarah would never consider leaving if a professor was late, but his class was an exception. She had never failed a class since starting school. Yet, she was certain she was going to fail his. Hearing the classroom door, she groaned and thumped her head on the desk.

Certain that it was Dr. Caballero, she didn't bother looking up. If she had, she would have seen a familiar pair of eyes on her.

"Good morning class, Dr. Caballero will be taking an extended leave of absence..."

Looking up, Sarah felt her heart lurch in her chest. "No...it can't be..." she muttered, Next to her Sandra frowned, "Can't be...what?" she asked.

"Is there a problem, Miss Williams?" The substitute asked, his voice smooth as silk.

"Sarah, do you know him?" Sandra whispered to her friend.

"I doubt many in this room would know me, Miss Jenkins." His eyes seemed to twinkle as he gave them a feral grin. "I am new to the school and to this area." He put his briefcase on the desk and adjusted his white gloves. "Now if you all would open your books to page 394, we'll get started.

Sarah whispered back to Sandra," I do know him. We'll talk later."

Sandra nodded to the affirmative. They both opened their books to the day's lesson.

Jeff, the resident smart ass for this class, raised his hand "And who the hell are you?"

The substitute quirked and eyebrow at the interruption. "Students will wait to be called on before addressing me" he stated while glaring at the arrogant youth.

Glaring right back, Jeff raised his hand again.

"Yes, Mr. Stevens. To answer your question, I am Dr. Jareth Knightly. I will be filling in for Dr. Caballero for the remainder of the semester. Now as I stated previously, open your book to page 394.

Jareth pulled the large anatomy textbook out of the desk at the front of the room. He studied the cover a moment before turning to page 394. "Now I'm sure Dr. Caballero has covered the basics with you already. Who can tell me where the musculus biceps brachii are located?"

The class stared at him in silence for several moments before a boy in wide rimmed glasses raised his hand. When Jareth pointed to him, he stood.

"It's the muscles in the upper arms. Here." He pointed. "Often just called biceps."

"Very good Mr. Simpson." Jareth grinned. "It's the muscle a lot of you lads flex to try show off for the ladies right?" He held his arm up and showed his off.

Sarah rolled her eyes at his gesture. Jareth grinned devilishly as he saw her reaction. She wondered why he had come above ground.

_Was he there to try and talk her back to the Labyrinth?_

While Sarah contemplated his motives, the other girls in class sighed at Jareth's display. And proceeded to make puppy dog eyes at him.

One girl raised her hand, and waited to be called on.

"Yes Ms. Johnson?"

Batting her lashes at him, "Dr. Knightly, could you show us where the pectoral muscles are?"

Jareth chuckled. "Some other time Ms. Johnson." He removed his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. "Today is not the day for show and tell."

Several girls giggled and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Never bothered him flaunting all he has last time." She muttered under her breath.

Hearing her comment he smirked and winked in her direction. "Miss Williams, do you have something to share with the class?

She plastered on her sweetest fake smile "Why no, Dr. Knightly." She even batted her eyes at him like the previous girl for good measure. Leaving Jareth momentarily stunned.

Sarah had to hand it to him: the smug bastard recovered quickly. His lips curled into a wicked little smile.

"Then by all means, do feel free to pay attention, rather than mumbling to yourself in my class." He raised his voice to address the room, and yet his eyes remained on her.

"As a matter of fact, that goes for all of you. There'll be no drifting off into your own private little fantasy worlds on my watch. The mind is a dangerous thing, given the right stimulation. You never know what trouble it might lead you into."

Sarah seethed, giving 'Dr. Knightly' her best death stare. Even her friend Sandra, who watched the exchange with humor until that point, slightly wilted under Sarah's glare.

They seemed to remain locked like that for several seconds too long when finally, whatever spell had them locked on each other in a heated showdown seemed to lift as Dr. Knightly snapped his attention back to class.

It turned out to be the longest class period of her life. Sarah rotated between pure fury, wariness and annoyance.

Finally, karma seemed to have mercy on her and the clock marked the end of class. Sarah launched herself out of her seat as if by a springboard and would have all but run out the door as the others took their time packing their books, but that unmistakable voice called her out over the rustle of bodies gathering their supplies and book bags together.

"Miss Williams, if you'll stay for a few minutes after class..."

That request earned Sarah glares from the swooning girls and she could swear she even heard a growl from behind her.

Rolling her eyes she answered "Of course Dr. Knightly." and turned towards Sandra with a slightly panicked look, mouthing "Wait outside!"

Sandra nodded.

_She couldn't believe that the hot new substitute wanted to see Sarah! Curiosity was killing her!_

Sarah plopped her books into her back pack and waited for the room to clear. Dr. Knightly watched and waited as well. He looked like a cat hunting it's prey.

Sarah slowly made her way towards the front of the room as the last students made their way out. Jareth's predatory eyes followed her every step. She swallowed, nervously, as she neared the desk that he was sitting on.

The sudden sound of the door slamming shut caused her to jump. Jareth grinned which showed his slightly pointed teeth and to Sarah it made him look even more dangerous.

"I didn't want our chat to be interrupted or spied upon." He explained as he juggled crystal in his hands.

"I don't have time for your games Goblin King." She glared at him. "I'll be late for my next class."

"Oh, will you now?" He gestured to the clock behind him, which had stopped. "Did you forget how generous I can be, Precious?"

She rolled her eyes at the use of the pet name. "Fine. Why are here?"

"Granting your wish of course." He replied as he stood and circled her, his eyes roaming her body hungrily. "Didn't you wish there was a way to pass this class?" He continued before she could deny making a wish.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. She had said the words after her last test came back with a giant red F on it. "I appreciate the offer, but you becoming the teacher and passing me isn't going to help me in the long run."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Sarah, did you really think I'd make it that easy for you?" He stood behind her, his gloved hand ghosting down her arm.

"No, no, my dear. You'll still have to *earn* your grade." He leaned forward, his hands on her shoulders as he whispered in her ear. "But I may be persuaded to be your private tutor."

Sarah shrugged his hands from her shoulders and spun around, her lacquered nail jabbing his chest. "Don't even think about it! Not going to happen! I'm not going to have sex with you!"

Stepping back, Jareth's hand came up to his chest a look of shock and dismay on his face, "Why Precious...I meant no such thing."

A frown pulled at Sarah's lips, an odd sense of confusion settling over her, only to change to molten anger when his lips curled into a sardonic smirk.

"Someone has a dirty mind, not that I'm adverse to that particular train of thought. It would be *one* way you could ensure a passing grade - but by no means is it the *only* option.

"And what other option did you have in mind, Goblin King?" She crossed her arms over her chest, silently cursing herself for the low cut blouse she had chosen to wear.

"No need to be so formal Sarah mine. In private you can call me Jareth, or Dr. Knightly if you'd prefer to keep our relationship purely that of student/teacher." He returned to sit on the desk. "I had simply meant that if you asked nicely, I'd be willing to tutor you. Though the fact that you jumped to such conclusions about my motives makes me wonder if perhaps that is a fantasy you might be having."

He licked his lips as he leaned back on the desk. "Tell me, Sarah, have you been a naughty girl now that you're all grown up?"

"So...tutoriing. Legitimate tutoring and nothing else? No tricks?" Sarah asked. "What will it cost me?"

Smiling quietly, Jareth brushed a stray lock of her hair over his finger, curling it slightly. "No cost but time spent in my company."

With a heavy sigh, she nodded. "Fine. Jareth, would you please tutor me so I can pass this class?"

"It would be my pleasure, Sarah. I'll see you in my office after your last class." He grinned. "Now you better get going. Don't want to be late for your next class dearest." He snapped his fingers and the clock began to move at normal speed.

Sarah slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed into the hall, running headlong into a wall of meat.

"Hey Williams," Brian laughed, looking down at her. "Finally decide to take me up on the offer? You could've called and said yes, rather than trying to tackle me. Seriously, for a girl even, your tackling skills are weak. I could show you how."

Sarah groaned and looked up at the burly football player who had been asking her out weekly since the first week of school.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." For the hundredth time, she added to herself as she sidestepped around him. Brian moved with her. She groaned to herself as the solid structure of his body blocked her path.

"How long are you going to keep playing hard to get, Williams?" he asked with a leer. "You know I'm not going to keep asking forever."

"Great. Maybe that means you've finally learned to take 'no' for an answer. Now come on, move, or we'll both be late for class."

She tried to move past him again, but this time, Brian caught hold of her arm. His thick fingers squeezed down through her thin top. "Maybe we should play hooky together."

Sarah huffed and tried to pull back, but he wasn't letting go. A hot wave of anger rose up within her chest. "Brian, I'm not asking again. Move aside." She put emphasis on the last two words.

A small gasp escaped her when Brian actually obeyed. His hand flew from her arm as if he had been electrocuted, and he stumbled backwards violently enough to collide with the row of lockers behind him.

The change in the air around her told her exactly who was responsible for Brian's sudden decision to do as she asked. Whirling around, she saw Jareth behind her, his pale eyes glittering darkly as he looked at Brian. "The lady...said no," he hissed, his words seeming to inflame the strange electricity in the air around him.

Brian rubbed at the back of his head as he righted himself. His eyes were wide and full of fear as he took in the glowering Goblin King. "What the hell? What *was* that? What did you do?"

Jareth graced the boy with a sinister little smile. "Do? Mr. Miller, I'm afraid you're mistaken. You must have slipped."

A curious turn of his hand accompanied his last statement, and suddenly Brian was nodding in agreement, the wariness in his eyes slowly glazing over as Jareth continued. "Now, why don't you run along to your next class? We wouldn't want you having another accident, would we?"

As her classmate stumbled away, almost as if drugged, Sarah whirled upon her new teacher. "Did you seriously just assault a student?"

"Assault is such an ugly word, Sarah. I merely applied a bit of 'persuasion' to help him make a far better and less potentially painful, decision in his young dating life," Jareth purred, giving her a smile that was at once reassuring and reptilian.

A tiny shiver ran down her spine, and she felt a twinge of disgust to realize it wasn't a wholly unpleasant feeling.

In spite of his words, that little show had been for her benefit, a reminder of just how powerful he could be.

He had promised her that her only concession to him would be her time, and yet now she had her doubts. In less than an hour, he had already managed to make his mark on her life, and, no doubt, on the back of Brian's skull as well.

God knows what he would manage to do in their tutoring session. As she hurried away towards her next class, she wondered just how high the true cost would be.


	2. Chapter 2

To her surprise, the rest of her morning was remarkably 'Goblin-King-free'. She managed to make it through English without a problem, since it was her best class she could essentially sleepwalk through it and still be assured an A.

Calculus was a bit more of a challenge. She loved math, but on some level numbers never made much sense, they always seemed to do what she didn't want them to do, even when she was sure she was doing the steps correctly - and her concentration wasn't helped by her mind continually wandering back to the problem of the Goblin King and just why he chose *this* particular wish to grant, when she was sure she'd made other careless wishes over the years.

As she was heading toward the cafeteria, hoping for a quiet lunch, Jennifer bounced up next to her, "So, what's the plan for your big 18th birthday do next weekend?" Sarah's excited laugh soon turned to a gasp.."That's why he's here," she mumbled, leaving Jennifer frowning in confusion.

From the minute the last bell rang, Sarah's heart had wedged itself firmly into the back of her throat. The sounds of the other students as they gathered up their things and headed home were like echoes at the back of her mind, hardly reaching her as she made her way through the emptying halls to Jareth's office. As she reached the door, she took a few seconds to gather herself, taking in slow, deep breaths and trying to steady her heartbeat into a less frantic tempo.

'Watch your words and stay alert,' she chided herself. 'Remember, you beat him once, and you're strong enough to stand up to him now. If he asks questions, give him only what he asks for, no more. Don't let him twist your words, don't let him pry too far into your personal life, and don't give him anything he can use against you. And for the love of god, *no more wishes*.'

With that little pep talk out of the way, she rapped on the door hard enough to make her knuckles tingle. A low, inviting voice rang out from within.

"Enter."

Sarah gulped and pushed the door open. The dusty books and stacks of papers that decorated Mr. Caballero's office were gone, replaced with orderly rows of books, and various curios sitting neatly next to them. Crystals on golden holders sparkled in the afternoon sunlight streaming through the open window, casting rainbow ghosts over the walls.

"Good afternoon," he purred, his leonine smile making her stomach flutter with the way he looked at her - as if he could devour her and she'd enjoy every bite.

"Love what you've done with the place," she mumbled, doing her best to focus on the decor rather than the man who held court at the centre of it. "Very quirky. Very you."

She was so tightly strung that she jumped when the door swung closed behind her. From the slightest twitch of Jareth's smile, she knew he was responsible. He rocked back in his seat, long fingers resting on the glossy desktop before him, head cocked to one side as he appraised her.

"Take a seat, pet. I'm not going to bite."

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she sank down into the soft chair opposite him. Given that last little quip, she wondered just how closely he could read her thoughts, and vowed to keep her face blank. She was vaguely grateful for the desk between them - as if mere wood could prove to be any real barrier for him.

"Can I have that in writing," she muttered.

Arching an eyebrow, Jareth smirked. "What was that , Precious?" He purred.

"Nothing... can we just get on with the tutoring?" She demanded in a huff.

Jareth' slender lips quirked, "As you wish."

"No! No wishes! I did *not* make a wish."

Laughing Jareth opened the textbook on his desk, "Relax Sarah, it was merely a turn of phrase. A slip of the tongue you might say."

The flush his words sent to her face made Sarah feel as if she had to be glowing with the force of several suns.

"Now, onto biology," he said, idly turning pages. "Is there any particular area you're struggling with, love? Certain parts of human anatomy you've yet to get to grips with?"

Sarah growled and pushed her hair back from her face, which felt far too hot to touch. "Seriously? I know you're getting off on this whole student/teacher thing, but can we cool it with the innuendo? I have to get home at some point."

Jareth blinked at her in all innocence. "I'm simply trying to establish exactly where my expertise is needed. You didn't think I was planning on keeping you here all evening, did you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you to try," she grumbled. Giving a heavy sigh she realized she had to get it over with. "It's the blasted names of musculature that get me turned around."

"Well, I'm certain we can get you back on track soon enough." Jareth reached across the desk. "Give me your hand."

Sarah squirmed in her seat. She'd had a sneaking suspicion this might become a physical lesson. "Why?" she demanded. "You planning on feeling your way down until you get to something more interesting?"

Jareth sniffed in laughter. "Hardly. Trust me."

"Hardly," Sarah muttered. Still, she found herself reaching across the desk to meet him, holding back just before their fingers met. "No tricks?" she asked again.

Jareth smiled. "You have my word."

Though she had no clue just how much value his word might hold, she decided to bite the bullet. The moment their hands touched, warmth flooded through her skin. Her breath caught in her throat.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing, yet. Abductor pollicis brevis."

Her eyes widened at the sudden tingling sensation she felt at the base of her thumb.

"That's... okay...abductor pollicis brevis," she repeated.

Jareth nodded. "Say it again."

The tingling sensation faded, so Sarah swallowed heavily and repeated the words, only to gasp as the pleasant tingling warmth started up once more.

"Again," he demanded.

"Abductor poliicis brevis," she nearly whispered, biting her lip at the heat that flooded her cheeks, as the muscle twitched and tingled deliciously when she said it's name.

"Very good," Jareth nodded. "Next, 'Palmar interossei'.

" The strange tingling moved, building until she said it's name.

The Goblin King continued his journey along her hand, soon moving past her wrist, onto her arm. Like any obedient student, she recited after her teacher, curling her tongue around the complex names of each muscle as that curious buzzing sensation rose and fell beneath her skin.

Whenever she stumbled over a name, the tingling intensified, growing sharper, stronger, until her pronunciation was correct. By the time Jareth reached her deltoid muscle, she had her knees pressed together, and her thighs were trembling. She was relatively certain she would never forget any of those names again.

Just as she began to worry what would happen if things went further, Jareth released her hand.

"Very good, Sarah. I think we've covered enough today, and I wouldn't want to overwhelm you."

 _Little late for that,_ groused her brain.

"Practice those for twenty more minutes. The 'stimulation' should act as a reminder until around midday tomorrow. Make sure you practice them. I shall quiz you tomorrow afternoon," he said, closing the textbook. "Unless you have any more questions for me, you may go."

Sarah stood on shaky legs. "No, that's okay. You've been...surprisingly helpful. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jareth simply smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgement. With a lazy wave of his hand, the office door swung open again, allowing her out into the now empty corridor.

As Sarah made her way to the exit, she began to test out her new abilities. Whenever she muttered a name under her breath, the corresponding muscle lit up with another intense bout of tingling, sending lightning shocks of sensation through her arm, as though in reward. It wasn't quite as intense as the connection she had held with Jareth, but it was there. She broke into a smile as she continued to test herself on her way home, giggling as she managed to awaken some of her more ticklish spots.

As she slid her key into her front door, a sudden thought wiped the smile from her face entirely.

_What would happen when *Jareth* reached some of those more sensitive places?_

Chasing the errant thought away, Sarah pushed into the house, only to be greeted by Karen."Dinner is in the oven, Sarah. Toby has been bathed and is watching TV. Just tuck him into bed at 8."

A moment later Karen bustled down the hall, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She paused at the mirror to adjust the scarf around her neck. "How do I look?"

Smiling Sarah fixed her step mother's earring and nodded. "Lovely. Daddy will fall in love all over again," she grinned, as Karen hugged her close.

"You're sweet dear. I left you the last slice of lemon cake. Have a good night and we should be back by midnight."

Hearing the front door close, Sarah sighed and made her way to the kitchen. "Dinner... Toby time... bath...and bed...no more thinking about Goblin Kings and their highly suspect motives...not to mention their questionable methods."

Once Toby was asleep, Sarah found her mind growing restless. She tried to occupy herself with a little studying, but her history textbook seemed even less exciting than usual, compared to her new ability. She tried it out off and on as she fidgeted in front of the tv, pleasant tingles running through her arm as she slowly tuned out what was on screen.

Though she tried her hardest to resist, she eventually caved in to the inevitable. That tingling felt just too good to ignore. Long before Karen and her father came home, she sat cross-legged on her bed, biology textbook spread on the covers before her. She could feel her face growing redder as she flipped through the pages, and hotter still as her mind raced with the possibilities. Blushing, she decided to try an innocent little test first - just to see if she could.

"S-s-sartorius," she whispered, with an expectant glance downwards at her thighs.

To her disappointment, she felt nothing. Dismay crept through her body as she challenged herself to a full journey along her leg, rhyming off one muscle after the next, all with no effect. The same thing happened with every other area of her body. When, in frustration, she moved back to her arm, the now familiar tingling sensation returned at once. It was the only area she could control. Clearly, the Goblin King had already anticipated her move.

"Son of a bitch," she grumbled.

Flopping onto her back, Sarah grumbled darkly, the textbook thumping loudly as it fell onto the floor. She lay there a moment, before giggling at the irony of her situation - she had made him promise not to take advantage of her 'tutoring' and here she was trying to do just that.

Sighing, she picked up her fallen book and actually practiced for 20 minutes, as Jareth had instructed. Fighting a yawn, she finally closed her books and prepared for bed. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sarah found herself_ _walking the empty halls of her high school._ _It was eerily_ _quiet and she felt as if she was being watched. Looking over her shoulder, she saw no one, but hurried down the hall none the less._

_When she reached the office of Dr. Knightly, she knocked softly._

_"Enter." His deep voice called from inside. Pushing the door open, she hurried inside and closed the door behind her, still feeling nervous about being in the hall alone._

_"Sarah, perfect timing." Jareth grinned. "Have a seat and we'll get started."_

_Sarah nodded and tried to ignore the way his eyes roamed her body. As she sat down, Jareth stood and walked around his desk. With a wave of his hand she heard the door lock and she began to think maybe the hall was safer._

_Jareth sat on the edge of his desk in front of her, his charcoal grey, pinstriped suit looked like it was tailor made, and knowing him it probably was. The grey shirt and dark blue tie seemed to make his lighter colored eyes shine. Sarah found herself getting lost in the beauty of them as he unbuttoned his jacket._

_"Now tell me Sarah," he paused to push the black wire rimmed glasses further up on his nose, did you practice like I instructed you to?" His voice was deep and commanding. "Or do I need to punish you?" He smirked._

_Shaking her head, Sarah wet her lips and rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants. "No, I practiced."_

_"Did you now?" Jareth leaned back on his desk and crossed one leg over the other, his pants still far too tight to be legal, but Sarah wasn't about to complain about her current view._

_"I did."_

_He sat forward and black his gloved hands on his knee as he studied her. "I believe I should give you a small quiz just to be sure."_

_"I didn't bring a pen or pencil." She stated as she realized she didn't have her backpack or even a purse with her._

_"No worries, love." He purred. "This will a hands-on vocal quiz." He stood and walked around her. "Now I'll touch an area and you'll name it. Get it right and I'll reward you, get it wrong..." he placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. "Well, let's just say you most likely don't want to do that."_

_Sarah swallowed nervously. "Just the ones we covered yesterday, right?"_

_"That is correct, Precious. Though I may give a few others for extra credit." He teased, his lips by her ear. " Ready?" She nodded and he slowly removed his right glove with his teeth. He bit the end of each finger and pulled gently on the leather until he was able to pull the glove off completely. "Let's start with this one..." he rubbed his now bare hand over her shoulder, pushing the sleeve of her shirt up so the tanned flesh was visible._

_A shiver ran down her spine from the gentle touch of his hand. She tried to focus as he caressed the skin and softly massaged her shoulder. "That's... that's the acromial."_

_"Very good, Sarah." He whispered before kissing her shoulder. "And under here?"_

_His hand rubbed around to her underarm and tickled her slightly. Trying not to laugh, she squirmed a bit. " That's the axillary."_

_"Correct, Sarah." His naked hand massaged the muscles in her shoulder and upper arm, while his still gloved one played with her dark chesnut locks. "I'm so very pleased that you truely are learning after only one tutoring session."_

_Sarah turned her head and watched him as he stepped away from her. Slowly the pinstriped jacket slid from his shoulders and he tossed it on his desk. Turning to face her, his blue eyes met her green ones as he loosened his tie. She tried not to let her eyes wander, but she couldn't help herself. Slowly they roamed his lithe figure and took in every inch of him. She had to admit he knew how to wear a suit._

_"See something you like, Precious?" He was grinning wickedly as he pulled off his tie and tossed it on top of his jacket._

_Sarah tried to respond but found her mouth extremely dry. Unable to speak she had meant to shake her head no, but her body betrayed her._

_Jareth removed his other glove and tossed it on the growing pile of clothing. "If you're a good girl, maybe I'll let you seduce your teacher later." He unbuttoned the top three buttons and pulled his shirt open. "That's better. I never understood human men and the need to choke themselves."_

_"Guess you're more of a flaunt it if you got it type of guy."_

_"Why hide it?" Jareth questioned as he pulled a chair over by Sarah. "Besides, its so much fun to watch the look in your eyes gradually grow hungrier and hungrier."_

_"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah replied as she turned her head._

_" Oh yes you do, Precious." Jareth whispered as he sat beside her and leaned closer. "But we'll get to that after you finish your quiz." He took her arm and resumed massaging it, using both hands now. "Keep naming the muscles from here down."_

_As Sarah named the muscles, he worked his hands down her arm, massaging and caressing each muscle she named. The lower he went, the harder it was for her to focus. When she said the last one, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm._

_"Very good Sarah. Now recite them in the opposite order." He instructed as he nuzzled her hand, kissing it softly._

_"Okay..." She took a deep breathe and begain naming them again. She gasped and stopped when he started sucking on her index finger. "Jareth..."_

_"Keep going." He murmured around her digit._

_Swallowing, she nodded and watched him continue to tease her hand with his mouth. If it felt this good one her hand, she could only imagine what he could do to other areas. As she kept naming, he kissed and licked up her arm, whispering worda of encouragement as he went. When she stumbled on a word, she cried out at the feel of his teeth nipping her flesh._

_"Try again, Sarah." He warned._

_Finally, with quite a bit of self control, Sarah named , but Jareth kept kissing her shoulder and neck. "Very good, love. You passed my quiz. Now I believe I should reward you. Would you like that?" His hands made their way up and down her arms as his lips caressed her neck._

_" Yes..." she sighed._

_Jareth pulled away and returned to the seat he had pulled over. "You have 13 minutes in order to seduce your teacher before our time is up. Do what you like, but remember I can be cruel. For everything you do to me will be returned ten fold later."_

_Sarah watched him for a moment before getting up from her seat. As she sat on his lap, things started to grow hazy. She felt herself waking, and tried with all her might to fight it, but it no use. Soon she felt the scene fade away as her eyes opened._

Sarah sat up in her bed. She was breathing heavy and covered in sweat. "It was just a dream..." she muttered. "Damn Goblin King!" She cried as she threw her pillow at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days later, she woke up, bleary-eyed and groggy, yet again. It was two days until her birthday and so far she and Jareth had worked their way up her arm, across her back, up her neck, across her face and had started on the musculature of the foot. While the lessons seemed to be helping her recall, the resulting dreams were shattering her sleep cycle, leaving her exhausted and somewhat cranky.

The second day she called Jareth out on the dreams, only to have him laugh heartily and inform her that he had no power over her, therefore, he could not possibly be tampering with her dreams. The knowledge that it was all her own subconscious horrified her while amusing him greatly.

As Sarah made her way to her anatomy class, she sighed. Jareth was giving his first test to the class and he had already warned them if would be difficult. The test isn't what she was dreading though, he had assured her at their tutoring session the day before that she should be fine.

What she was dreading was her classmates. Specifically the female ones. They all made goo goo eyes at him and even waited outside his office after class each day. It reminded her of Indiana Jones, though Jareth hadn't taken to climbing out the office window, yet. They had moved the location of her tutoring sessions though. They now met in the empty music room on the other side of the school. So far no one seemed to know about her private tutoring lessons and she planned to keep it that way.

She felt a strange little throb somewhere low down within her stomach when she recalled the time she had arrived a few minutes early for their session. He had been seated at the upright piano, back to her and shoulders moving with the melody as he tickled the ivories, filling the room with his gorgeous music. She had heard him sing for the first time since the two of them had danced together, crooning something about dead roses and glissando strings, and it had made her mouth run dry. Her voice emerged as little more than a croak when at last the song fell silent. The lazy smile on his face when he turned to her said he knew she had been listening all along.

It made her want him all the more.

As she sat, daydreaming at her desk, a sheet of paper was shoved unceremoniously under her nose, hauling her back to reality in a hurry.

The test drew her attention quickly. He hasn't been lying it was tough. By the time class ended every student in the class looked like the had fought their way through the Labyrinth, each one looking stunned and somewhat ill.

Sarah was reasonably sure she passed, although her mind kept revisiting Jareth's dire warning that for every answer she missed, she would face a penalty. By the time she arrived at her tutoring her stomach was rolling nervously. Entering the room she was surprised to find a white box with a purple ribbon sitting on the piano, but no Jareth.

Sarah nibbled her lip as she moved forward to examine the box. Attached to the box by a golden wax seal of he Goblin Kingdom crest was an envelope with her name on it. Opening it she read:

_Regrettably, I have been called home to deal with a minor uprising. As a reward for earning the only perfect score on the test, here is an early birthday present. A simple crystal, enchanted to make any muscle or nerve contained within your textbook, tingle and buzz merely by saying the name. Your final is in a week. Study often. Yours - J._

Blinking in surprise Sarah remembered her first attempt at getting other areas to respond, a heated flush creeping up her face. Without realizing it, Jareth had given her the power she lacked then... and she was going to put it to good use.

She grabbed her things and headed home excited about getting some private time.

Once she got there, she had to help with Toby, and then eat dinner, but she excused herself feigning exhaustion and the need for an early night. After showering, she changed into a comfortable nightshirt and panties, crawling into bed with the box containing Jareth's gift clutched to her chest. She had turned out all the lights, the room only illuminated by the moon.

Sarah took the crystal out, turning it over and over in her hand.

_Okay. Let's see._

Carefully she worked through the list of muscles from their studies.

The crystal glowed, and softly vibrated in response to her words, up her arm shoulder and across her upper back.

She let it roll off her hand and onto he belly, causing the sensations to cease.

"Rectus addominus." She said. The movement started again down the middle of her abdomen, and it gave her a warm feeling that traveled up her chest and into her pelvic region.

"Mmm." It felt good.

She picked it up and feeling naughty, shed her nightshirt. "Pectoralis major." was her next choice. She actively moved the sphere over her skin, circling her breasts in smaller and smaller circles until she rolled it upwards to a nipple. The vibration against the rosy peak made her gasp making it instantly rock hard, then switched to the other breast. Her body was squirming against the bed then, as her arousal below rose.

After a few minutes she took it further, and let the crystal go, so it traveled slowly down her body to sit at the apex of her legs. She spread her thighs slightly so the crystal was right up against the top of her mound, laying a hand over it, pressing slightly.

_Could she say it?_

"Clitoris." She whispered. The effect was immediate.

"Oh God.." Her back arched and thighs clasped together as the entirety of her being responded.

The vibrations against her sex were like a lightning bolt through her body. She was barely able to hold onto the slippery glass. Her hips rolled in tight circles as she bit her lips to keep from screaming in pleasure.

Then fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as she came hard, whining and panting as her whole body contracted and released.

When she was done, she loosened her hold on the crystal, it rolled away and ended up between her knees, still.

"Fuuuck."

She turned to her side and pulled her knees up. She had pleasured herself many times, but it was nothing like what she just experienced.

"Holy hell."

She reluctantly grabbed the crystal and put it in the box, setting it on her nightstand.

Finally relaxed after days of torture in moments she was asleep, a satisfied grin on her face.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering his study, Jareth grinned seeing the glowing red crystal on his desk. Sarah had accepted and used his gift. Sitting in his chair, he propped his feet upon the desk and leaned back. "Let's see what my dear Sarah is up to."

With a flick of his wrist, a crystal appeared in his hand. He saw Sarah sleeping soundly in her bed. "I missed the fun it seems. What a pity." He sighed and tossed the crystal up in the air. "But at least I can visit her dreams now," he grinned. Standing, he changed into a white barn owl and flew off.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sarah was dreaming of her upcoming party. Everyone was gathered in the park, and I mean everyone, her family, friends from school, even her friends from the Underground. Everyone that was important to her at any time in her life, including her gram who had passed away years ago. But still she felt there was someone missing. He wasn't there._

_She had made her birthday wish and blown out the candles, though she couldn't remember the wish, and now she was opening her gifts. Sitting on the table was a small white box with a purple ribbon. It was identical to the one he gave her. Grinning, she opened it to find a single white feather inside. "What?"_

_Before she could figure it out a gust of wind blew the feather from her hand. Panicking, she chased after it. The wind carried the white plume towards the small bridge, away from the party and her friends. She didn't think about anything but catching the feather. Finally, the feather floated down to rest on the surface of the water. Leaning over the bridge, she reached for it, her fingers barely touching it. She stretched further and further until she grabbed it between her fingers. "Got it!"_

_But she had leaned too far and lost her balance. As she felt herself start to fall over the bridge, she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her backup. "Easy Precious, I've got you." His deep voice was beside her ear._

_Clutching the feather in her hand, she found herself in his warm embrace. "Jareth."_

_He chuckled and pulled her closer, his lips brushing against her neck. "So much trouble over such a little thing. It's just a feather.''_

_"But it was a gift."_

_"Was it?" He grinned. He plucked it from her fingers and used it to trace her neckline. "I can think_   _of far better things to give you as gifts."_

_"Such as?"_

_Flicking his wrist in front of her, she watched in amazement as the feather turned into a red rose. "This for starters_."

_As Sarah took the rose from his hand, she felt herself waking, but she swore he whispered something in her ear._

Opening her eyes, she saw light starting to come in through her window, between the blue curtains. Sitting up, her fingers brushed something velvety feeling. Looking down, she found a single red rose on her pillow.

Eyes wide, she hesitantly reached out, running her finger over the velvety rose. "He said he couldn't interfere in my dreams, but then... how..." Shaking her head, she swallowed heavily, fighting down an odd sense of anger, unease and oddest of all, the rarely felt sensation of excitement. "If he interfered, but it was a lovely dream...what does that mean?"

Her thoughts were derailed by Karen knocked briskly on the door. "Up and at'em Sarah. Sandra will be here in twenty minutes to take you to school."

Grabbing her hairbrush, Sarah began to tug it quickly through her hair. "I'm coming... I'll be down in a minute!" Her eyes fell once more to the rose, the hairbrush coming to a stop, as she caressed the crimson petals.

"What does it mean?" she murmured, then carefully laid the rose on top of a familiar little red book that had held pride of place on her bookshelf since her adventure through the Labyrinth.

The school day passed slowly, and gave her no opportunity to quiz her unusual new teacher about his methods, or his intrusions into her dreams. Though the curiosity was killing her, seeing the usually poised Goblin King buried under a pile of marking made it almost worthwhile.

Hiding under the guise of someone who was expected to take care of children, rather than abduct them, he was forced to work much harder than he had probably anticipated. Hiding himself away behind his office door only made his more dedicated students knock harder.

Sarah had no clue how he managed to rule a kingdom whilst simultaneously fighting off half of the school's female population - teachers included. The non-stop harassment, both in class and out, was almost enough to make her feel sorry for him. Still, after all he'd put her through it was good to see him sweat for a change.

Inspiration struck her in the lunch room, and she picked up an extra portion of dessert with a grin, managing to slip it into his office while no one was around.

She didn't know how much the Goblin King would appreciate the cafeteria's attempt at chocolate cake, but the accompanying note she left was sure to be well received:

' _Let's see how you deal with this little slice - S'  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Returning to his office after another marathon staff meeting, Jareth groaned as he fell into his chair, his head falling into his hands. "What possessed me to think this was a good idea? I'd rather oversee another war court between the Trolls and Orcs than another 'faculty meeting'."

Sniffing, he paused, the scent of something approximating chocolate cake assailing him. Jareth lifted his head and sniffed again. "What the... since when do student papers smell like chocolate cake," he muttered. "Granted, several smell like cheap perfume, but..."

Finally, he started moving stacks of assignments aside, only to find a thick slice of the cafeteria's chocolate cake sitting upon his desk. Picking up the note, Jareth chuckled as he read it, his pleasure at her light-hearted teasing doing more for his mood than any confectionery the Above might offer him. "Well-played, Precious. This almost makes up for missing your little 'study session' last night. Almost... but not quite."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sarah made her way from last class towards her locker, several of her friends commented about the upcoming party.

"See you tomorrow birthday girl."

"Looking forward to your stepmom's cooking.''

Then she heard a comment from someone she had hoped to avoid. "Hey Williams!" Brian called. "What happened to my invitation?"

Long past caring about the infuriating jock's feelings, Sarah whirled on him, her emerald eyes snapping darkly. "Listen up meathead...I do not LIKE you and will NEVER go out with you. Just leave me alone!" Unaccustomed to hearing Sarah say much of anything, much less tell off a football star in the middle of the hall, her classmates gawked and stared.

Sarah hadn't noticed which class they were by, nor did she see the blond teacher poke his head out to see what was going on.

"Come on Williams, don't be like that. I just wanted to join the others at your party. Seems like everyone, but me got an invite."

"Well I can assure you, Mr. Miller, I did not receive an invitation either. If Miss Williams wanted us to join her for her special day, I'm certain she would have personally handed us an invitation. Now run along to class and leave her alone." Jareth said calmly, but there was a fire in his eyes that made the boy cower and run.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she turned to face her newest problem. "You know, you don't always have to bail me out. I'd like to think I'm pretty capable of looking after myself by now." A reluctant smile tugged at her lips. "I'm not a kid any more. I'm a big girl who can stand up for herself, Jareth."

Those alluring eyes of his crinkled at the corners as he drank her in. "So I've noticed. You're growing into a strong young woman, and soon enough, I'll have no more left to teach you. Pity."

A pang of sadness lanced through her at his words. As much as she questioned his motives, she had grown used to seeing him each day, even if it was just for her tutoring. In between drilling various muscle groups, nerves and connective tissues, they had shared bits of their lives.

She had told him about her frustrations with her mother and the brain-dead jock that kept asking her out, and he had shared with her that his latest 'uprising' involved a band of goblins devoted to a black pullet named 'Rosalinda'. All in all, he'd become a comfortable fixture in her life - and the thought of him not being there, struck a chord of disappointment within her.

"Yeah, but...there's still the final, right? We have to make sure I'm ready for it. And I have my birthday to worry about before then. Lots of cake. Lots of presents. Lots of...feathers, I guess? Or roses? Or anything else I need to worry about?"

Jareth smirked at her attempt to wheedle the details out of him, yet said nothing.

"So...was that your way of trying to get an invite out of me?"

"I do not know of what you speak," he said, then glanced at the clock above the bookshelf. "You are a bit early for your tutoring today, Sarah. Perhaps you should just come in?"

"I actually need to get a few things from my locker first. I'll just be a minute." Sarah dashed down the hall to her locker and switched out the books she didn't need for ones that she did. She grabbed the light blue envelope and tucked it in her bag.

After her dream the night before she debated inviting him to the party. She still hadn't made up her mind but she brought an invitation just in case.

When she returned to the anatomy classroom, Jareth was waiting for her at the door. "Alright, Dr. Knightly." She smiled at how he smirked every time she called him doctor.

"Have a seat, Sarah and we'll get started." Jareth instructed as he closed the door behind her and used a little magic to sound proof the room.

Sarah pulled in a deep breath. "Actually, I think I'd prefer to stay standing."

With the way her knees were wobbling, she wasn't certain exactly how long she could manage it, but it was clear the request caught Jareth's interest.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Sarah took a couple of cautious steps towards her teacher. Now that the two of them were alone again, it seemed like all she could think of was that dream...and that damned crystal. After the gifts he had given to her the night before, she had a good idea of just how to repay him. She let her eyes drift along his body, her mouth dry with want.

"I think," she managed to murmur. "I think...I want to see the words at work on someone else this time, so I can watch...and learn."

From the way his eyes darkened, it was clear he understood. "Sa-rah." Her name emerged in a sinister little sing-song. "I believe that might be overstepping a mark, don't you?"

Heedless, Sarah took another step forwards.

Jareth smirked. "But of course, that wouldn't concern you. You've never been one to do as you're told, have you, precious? You never know when to turn back, before things really get dangerous."

She couldn't hold back a snort. "Now you're worried about taking things too far? After the crystal, and everything you've made me feel up until now?" She stopped a safe-ish distance away from him, just beyond the boundary of his personal space.

Even at such a distance, she could already see the tension in his frame, and saw the way his fingers curled into his palms – perhaps to keep from reaching for her? "What are you hoping to get out of this, Jareth? Why are you still here, but still tiptoeing around us taking this to the next level?"

His mouth pressed into a thin line. "I want your pleasure," he admitted at last. "The world I come from is filled with it, both carnal and otherwise. Underground, when a young woman takes the first steps on her life's sexual journey, it's something to be celebrated – something for her to draw power from as she learns more about her self and her body. Above, however, there are many names for a teenage girl who chooses to take those same steps – and none of them pleasant."

A scowl darkened his face at the thought, but soon his attention was solely on her once more. "Admittedly, I have my own selfish reasons for wanting to guide you through your journey, but I don't wish to take advantage, nor cloud your perceptions of yourself in any negative way. I can take you as far as you long to go, and I will ask nothing from you in return – save for your pleasure. If I can gift you that, then I will consider myself lucky. You don't need to appease me."

"I want to. I want to learn."

"Sarah-"

"No, Jareth. Like you said, this is my journey, and I control the steps I take. I want to go on."


	4. Chapter 4

Her lips were dry as she stepped forwards again, finally closing the distance between them. Just as she had on their first lesson, she reached out a hand to him.

Jareth searched her eyes before taking it. This time, he laced his fingers with hers. Palm to palm, the heat that flowed through him and into her was palpable, and yet it evoked the deepest of shivers. Sarah could feel her blood beginning to race, her chest starting to heave, and when she looked at him, she saw that he was panting right there with her.

The want, the wildness in his eyes was enough to send tremors through her whole body, desire and hunger tangled up as one. When he whispered her name again, she could already feel herself beginning to unravel, wanting him more than ever, ready to fall and to beg at his feet.

Her mind sounded its indignation, wrestling control away from her unruly body. This was her lesson – her journey. She had to flip the tables, somehow. She had to make him as desperate as her.

Sarah swallowed hard, loosening the knot in her throat.

"Reverse it," she ordered him. "I want to be able to touch you that way, on the inside. I want the power to connect with all of you." She took some satisfaction in the way his Adam's apple lurched and fell. The heat between their hands burned higher.

"Done," he murmured. "I grant you that power – now use it."

He gave her hand one last firm squeeze before releasing her, and yet the warmth they had kindled together still remained. Sarah could feel that power – his power – burning her from the inside, ready to tear out from under her control if she didn't release it soon.

She eyed the Goblin King with dark intent as he took two steps backwards, bracing both his hands on the desk behind him for support. There was a clear challenge in those curious eyes of his, but after being teased and toyed with for days on end, she was more than ready to meet it.

His unconventional tutelage had prepared her, ensuring that the right words could fall at will from her tongue. She knew just what to say to make his body sing from head to toe – especially with all the extra research she'd put in, in readiness for this exact moment. She just hoped he really had given her access to all of him. Only time would tell.

He raised an eyebrow as, instead of allowing his retreat, she followed him to the desk, standing before him. Her fingers reached out, curled back, and then stretched out again as she finally settled on touching him, grazing the hollow of his pale throat.

"This is highly inappropriate, Miss Williams," he growled.

"Yeah, well I said I wanted to watch and learn, so brace yourself, because it's about to get a whole lot worse," she promised him, before turning her full attention to the dark blue shirt he wore.

Sarah popped open the buttons one by one, grateful that her hands remained steady as she worked her way down his firm chest. Touching him was unavoidable, and she held back her moans every time her fingertips grazed his warm, smooth skin. By the time she got to his stomach, the eagerness had gotten to her, making her fingers clumsy, and she heard him chuckle as she fumbled her way down to his belt. Rather than watching her hands, he seemed intent on her face, no doubt enjoying the way she blushed over him. She trapped her lower lip between her teeth as she finally untucked his shirt, letting it hang loose on his torso.

With all that creamy, pale skin on show, the subtle tone of muscle in his chest and stomach, and the slightest flare of his narrow hips, she hardly knew where to begin. As tempting as it was to touch, she forced herself to put a little distance between them, walking backwards as she pondered her next move. Her throat worked as she eyed him, and his expectant smirk made her bolder.

"Pectoralis major," she murmured, pointing at the right side of his chest.

Jareth let out a soft grunt as the upper portion of his chest twitched. His tongue flitted out to wet his lips as the same tingling warmth Sarah had come to know and covet flooded through the muscle. A smile crept across Sarah's face as she moved her attention to his left side, before issuing the command again, taking pleasure in the way the muscle jerked in response. True to his word, he had given her free rein to explore him however she pleased. All she had to do was speak, and point.

As Jareth surrendered himself to her ministrations, she talked her way lower, her eyes torn between his body and his face.

With his toned chest and flat stomach on full display, she was free to take in every delicious shift of his body, but his blissful expression was what truly held her enraptured. His head was tipped back, eyes closed, his throat bared and his breathing labored as she gave him that magic touch. She moved down towards his stomach, watching as his eyelids fluttered and his mouth fell open.

She could feel her own body beginning to throb in response as she watched his pale skin grow darker, and his hips start to undulate. It grew harder to concentrate on the clinical terms for such intimate, living, breathing parts of him, but she had practiced well. She had promised herself this.

Breathing a little harder herself by then, she focused on slowly stroking her way down the wall of his abdomen, smiling to herself as she began to trace teasing circles around his umbilicus.

Jareth's hips gave a sudden jerk, and he hissed out air through his nose. His eyes snapped open. "Are you certain that's strictly necessary for your studies, love?"

"Oh, absolutely. I need to have a good feel for all parts of the body to make sure I pass." A soft whisper and the barest flick of her finger set the tender area just beneath his navel tingling.

"Fuck," Jareth muttered, now holding onto the desk for dear life.

Sarah's grin grew wider. "Such language in the classroom! Things like that could get you fired, Dr. Knightly."

"Hmm. I think what's most likely to get me fired right now is letting my star pupil get me hard."

When Sarah glanced downwards, sure enough, there was a telltale tent in his slacks, the chocolate-brown fabric now pulled taut.

Her tummy turned a little somersault, a soft sigh of longing slipping out past her lips, and she had to bite her tongue. "So I'm your star pupil then? Does that mean I'm going to get extra credit if I suck up to you, Sir?"

Jareth growled low down in his throat as his knuckles turned white around the edge of the desk. "If you don't behave yourself, you'll be in detention every day for a month. 'I must not tease my teacher,' to be written on the board completely in the nude, bending and stretching to fill every last bit of space. And if your penmanship isn't to my complete satisfaction, I'll take you over my knee afterwards and pound it into your luscious little arse just what a bad girl you are. Fifty whacks, and after every last one, you'll squeal to me how you won't be such a despicable little cocktease from now on. Is that what you want, Sarah?"

Fuck. The needy throbbing in the pit of her stomach intensified, and she could feel her cheeks starting to really burn. She was the one in control, and yet with just his words, he had her ready to melt into a lustful little puddle at his feet – again. Of course, she wasn't ready to let him know that just yet. "Maybe you can teach me a lesson later," she told him, "because right now, I haven't finished with yours."

"Mmm. As you wish, precious. One can only wonder just what else you've got in store." His Adam's apple bobbed as she began to tease that tempting v-cut of his hips, following the path of his inguinal crease with both her words and the pointing of her finger. "Well, you're certainly learning," he ground out through his teeth. "Dare I ask just how far down this newly-acquired knowledge of the human body goes?"

"I guess that all depends."

"On?"

Sarah pulled in a deep breath before she whispered the right words – the ones that would allow him to feel her right at the very base of his cock. "On how far you're willing to let me take you," she whispered.

Jareth looked and smiled in her direction, but there was tension in his jaw and in the tendons of his neck. "You've been so eager to learn right from the start, precious thing. Far be it from me to hold back your education in any way."

It was all the blessing she needed. She heard the way her breath caught in her throat, and knew that he heard it, too. She squeezed her thighs together, biting down a moan as she savored just a hint of the pleasure she continued to bestow on him.

Her hand dropped down to her side, fingers curling inwards as she imagined just how she would grip his stiff cock. Jareth's eyes grew heavy with bliss once more, his mouth slack and open with pleasure as that tingling sensation spread through his shaft by just the will of her hand.

Oh, she had memorized those parts of a man in the privacy of her bedroom, the root and body and glans, but simple names and diagrams on a page just could not compare to the real thing. Her books could not teach her just how hot watching him respond to her touch would get her; there was no worksheet or test on earth that could describe the steady, throbbing pulse that had taken up residence between her legs as she pleasured him, matching the jerky thrust of his hips. Her fingers flexed around empty air, but she could tell from his shameless moan that he could feel her squeezing him.

She began to move her wrist, sliding those magical little tingles up and down the full length of his shaft, her movements slow at first, yet growing in confidence. Though they were standing apart, Jareth guided her just as well as if they had been in bed together. He told her with his low groans and the subtle movements of his body just where he needed her, just how fast and hard, or soft and slow to take him.  
Sarah watched the clenching of his fingers and the swivel of his hips, the flicker of his lashes and those delicious little twists of his head, as if he had any hope of denying his coming climax. She stroked and teased him and watched the rapid heaving of his chest, until she was panting right alongside him, and that deep, thudding pulse between her clenched thighs had grown impossibly heavy and hot. She longed to tease herself the same way, to come right along with him, but she couldn't bear the distraction. She had to watch him come apart for her – to prove to him that she could dole out just as much pleasure and power as he'd given her.

"Sarah," he murmured, lust-lidded eyes finding hers. "Oh, fuck, Sarah …"

"Tell me," she urged him. "Tell me what you need."

"Need to be inside you, love. Gods, I need that so much right now. I want to love you for the first time and make you mine." His hands clamped down tighter on the desk as his hips bucked, and his head rolled back so that he was gazing up at the ceiling. "I want you riding my cock as you come for me, my hands clutching at your hips and that gorgeous arse as I pull you down onto me, driving myself up deep into your tight little cunt. Ah, fuck!" he snarled.

Sarah had to choke down her own words of accord. Just hearing him finally admit it had lit a fire in her, and if she wasn't careful, she would soon be offering herself up over the man's desk on a silver platter – if the Goblin King would really allow something so crude. Given his current state, she didn't quite know what he'd do. She nibbled at her bottom lip as her eyes moved along his body, and wondered if it was time to make that day's lesson a little more hands on. After all, with the way he was tenting his trousers, it was surely better to make him a little more comfortable.

Just as she had taken her first tentative step towards him, her hand still moving, Jareth eyes flew open and locked onto hers. It was as though he had read her mind.

"Sarah, stop," he panted. He gave a soft grunt as she broke the connection between them. "Good. Very good." Despite his words, he didn't seem too sure.

"Did I … do something wrong?" The moment she had spoken, she cursed how young, how naïve she had let herself sound. The warmth of Jareth's crooked little smile reassured her.

"Not at all, precious thing, but I'm afraid you already had me rather close to doing something I would regret."

Sarah chuckled. "My birthday is tomorrow – I'm virtually legal already. Don't tell me the great Goblin King really cares about human rules, especially when it's only a matter of hours away."

Jareth huffed out laughter. "Actually, I was talking about the embarrassing possibility of coming in my trousers, filthy girl." Though his face was still flushed, and his cock still had not lost its fullness, he moved to meet her with a surprising level of calm.

His hand was warm and gentle against her cheek. "This was only a lesson. If I have you – when I have you, love – it will be solely on your terms, and hopefully in a more fitting location. You deserve everything you've ever dreamed of, and I want to offer you no less than perfection. Think on it, and me, as well as your studies."

Bending, he pressed a soft kiss to her hot cheek, before drawing back to look at her. His mouth hitched up at one corner, and he gave her a wink. "Now, bugger off. I have some inopportune wanking to take care of, as well as some blasted faculty meeting to prepare for on the morrow, and a huge pile of tests with my name on it. And honestly, if our business isn't done by the time I get roped into one of these dreaded parent-teacher conferences I've been hearing about, I refuse to be held responsible for just where I decide to shove my marking pen."

"Hey, you're the one who chose to come here disguised as a teacher. It's not exactly glamorous work for a king."

"No, it most certainly isn't." Jareth gave a thoughtful nod before he turned his back, waving her away. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to remove your gluteus maximus, medius and minimus from my classroom …?"

The gentle tingling that rippled through her bottom – hardly a caress, and more of a dismissive little tap – made her gasp, but she recovered quickly. "Okay, okay, I'm going. Don't get your corpora cavernosa in a twist. I imagine that'd be pretty painful."

From the way Jareth stumbled on his walk back to his desk, clutching at his crotch with a lustful little moan, it was anything but. He turned on his heel and gave her a dark, pointed look. "I think you've learned enough for today, Sarah. Leave, wicked thing, before you truly earn yourself that spanking."

"Trust me, I'm already gone."

Sarah grinned to herself as she headed towards the door, certain that the lesson had been a success. Just as her fingers brushed the doorknob, she remembered the invite in her bag, and she paused at the threshold, weighing her options.

Without stopping to consider the full implications of what she was about to do, Sarah fished the envelope from her bag and offered it to him. His was was still flushed, but he too it. "What's this?" He asked, turning it over in his hand. Grinning she responded, "it's a gift , nothing more... but if you open it, well... "

Jareth smirked at teasing. "You certainly are being very generous today, Precious. Should I be concerned?"

Shrugging, Sarah brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Guess you have to wait and see." She gave him a gentle smile and hurried out the door.

Shaking his head, Jareth opened the envelope and grinned seeing the invitation. "After today's little lesson I definitely intend to be there, Precious." He grinned wickedly as he started to gather his things, humming softly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Sarah was up early to help Karen prepare for the party. Sarah tried to stay busy in an attempt to not think about Jareth, but she had little success.

"So Sarah, who all are you expecting to show up for your party?" Karen asked as she mixed the batter for the cake.

"The usual people." Sarah responded. "I only invited the important people."

"Is there a certain boy coming today?" Her stepmother grinned.

"Boy?" Sarah looked confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"The boy that's been on your mind all morning." Karen stated. "You've been sighing all morning. It obvious you're thinking about someone in particular."

Sarah's shoulders stiffened. "Boy? There isn't a boy. Well, some boys might be coming, but not a particular boy - no one different than any other boy."

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. So what's this boy, the one who's no different from any other boy, like?"

Feeling heat rising through her face, Sarah avoided her stepmother's stare. "I told you, there's no one special, just the same guys and girls I always hang out with."

"I see. So I don't need to whip up anything just for him then?"

"No, you don't. There isn't-"

"And none of these guy and girl friends of yours have any allergies?"

Sarah frowned. "I don't think so."

"And everyone should be arriving at...what time did we say again?"

"Uh, around seven, but..."

"And how many are coming?"

"Uh, I'd have to check."

"But we definitely bought enough soda to go around for everyone?"

"I think so."

"And those chips you like, both flavors?"

"Yeah."

"And the boy's name is?"

"Jareth, but.."

Karen smiled down into her mixing bowl as Sarah's eyes widened and her cheeks caught on fire. "Works every time."

"What works dear?" Robert asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Karen smirked at how red Sarah's face was. "Did you remember to have the tents set up? We don't want everything and everyone soaked if it decides to rain."

"Yes the tents are up, decorations are in the car, and The fellas from work are meeting me at the park around 1 to help set everything up." Robert walked over to Sarah and hugged her. "Happy birthday Princess." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Hope you don't mind but Bill is bringing his son along. He said he knows you. You two have classes together."

"That's alright Daddy. We have plenty of food." Sarah really didn't like the idea if uninvited people but the men helping set up worked at the law firm with her dad and Bill was Robert's boss, so she didn't want to say anything.

Robert stayed out of the way until 1 when he went to decorate and get the tables setup. Sarah and Karen were in the kitchen all morning baking. Sarah even snuck a peach flavored desert into the collection of sweets.

After the baking was done Sarah stood in her room going through her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She had narrowed it down to four dresses. Sighing, she held the blue one up once more. "Why is this so difficult?"

All she could think of was Jareth's reaction to each girlish, flowing gown, as much as she tried to deny the fact. She thought back to the time they had danced together; even back then, she had been far too innocent in white and silver. She needed a way to show him that their past - the one in which he had lead her, smiling at her naiveté - was finally behind them. She did not have his years, nor his experience, but that night, she was determined to have his full, undivided attention.

With her stomach fluttering with nerves, she reached past her comfort zone for the sleeker, darker one she hadn't yet dared to wear. It didn't cry for attention with a low neckline or short skirt. The sophisticated cut wasn't the style of a girl used to begging for people to look at her; it was that of a woman who already knew she turned heads. As she slipped the dress on, Sarah only hoped she could live up to it.

After 45 minutes Sarah finally emerged from her room. She had decided on the dark blue dress that in her memory matched the color of Jareth's during their ballroom experience. She had her hair down in "Beach waves" and wore a delicate necklace that had been a gift from Linda.

"Alright! Let's get the party started!"

By the time she and Karen reached the park, the day was already darkening into dusk, and the first of the guests had begun to gather. Rows of glowing paper lanterns lit their path, and rose gold bunting stretched between the trees, glittering in the low light.

Music came to her on the breeze, and Sarah grinned as she recognized the hip-hop track that Karen always complained about - something about it ripping off an old Queen song. At the center of it all, dappled in fairy lights, stood a cluster of huge white tents, awaiting her arrival. Sarah felt like nothing less than a princess as she made her way towards them.

As she made her way to the tents, she greeted all the guests she passed. Mostly it was just her father's friends that had come to help set up, but a few of Karen's friends had arrived with food the offered to make for the party, and a few of Sarah's friends were already there. Everyone was dressed in slacks, dresses, and skirts, but everyone complimented Sarah on how beautiful she looked. She was enjoying all the praise, but her eyes continued to search for the man she was all dressed up for.

"Looking good Williams!"

Sarah cringed just hearing the voice. She turned to see Brian walking towards her with her father's boss, Bill. Her stomach twisted in knots when she saw him. "Oh, no..." She groaned and turned to walk away, but her father grabbed her arm and made her walk with him.

"Bill," he called out to the older man. "So glad you could make it." Robert shook the man's hand and pushed Sarah forward. "You remember my Sarah right?"

Nodding, he handed a small box to Sarah. "You've grown into quite a lovely young lady." Bill smiled. "I believe you know my son, Brian."

"Oh yeah, we know each other very well," Brian smirked. "I told dad my invitation must have gotten lost, but things worked out in the end."

Sarah smiled so hard that her eyes scrunched up into slits. "Lucky you," she said. "*So* sorry about the missing invite, I'm almost positive I included everyone important that I cared about when I wrote them, and yet...here you are, wow. Enjoy the party, Ryan, but if you'll excuse me, a girl's gotta mingle."

Brian turned after her as she swept by. "Uh, it's Brian...?"

Sarah swung round to face him, walking backwards to put as much distance between them as possible. "Oh right, Brian, sorry about that. Must have slipped my mind already!" With both their fathers already occupied with one another, she took the opportunity to mouth a brief 'fuck *you*' before hurrying on her way.

As she rushed to the main tent, she couldn't help but smile at how she handled that. Who needed a Knight or even a King to save her? She felt even more confident now that she dealt with the idiot. Maybe it was the fact that she was 18 an officially an adult, or maybe it was the dress, but something definitely had her feeling like a new woman and she loved it. She had a wicked grin on her face as she thought of making Jareth speechless.

The hours passed and Sarah was already drunk on fun, and the sugary, strictly virgin punch that Karen kept a watchful eye over.

She danced until her feet hurt, swaying along to all her favorite hits with her friends, letting the music and the pleasure of the night wash over her.

Still, as giddy as she was, she couldn't help but check her watch every now and then. Time was ticking on, and her most anticipated guest had yet to even put in an appearance.

She sighed to herself as she recognized the first bars of a slow song - a Tears For Fears number, she thought - and resigned herself to edging back from the dance floor.

It wasn't fair to begrudge the numerous couples on the floor a little time together, but she couldn't help feeling a slightly left out, especially on her birthday. Just as she decided to console herself with another cup of punch, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

Looking up, she expected to see Jareth. He would purposely wait so he could make his appearance at the right moment. The face she saw made her groan. "What do you want Brian?"

"Birthday girl doesn't get to sit out on slow songs. Especially when her Prince is here." He grinned as he held his hand out to her.

"Not waiting for a Prince and you certainly don't classify as one anyway." Sarah responded.

"Now that's no way to be." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the dance floor.

She jerked her arm free and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her again. "Let go!"

"Not until you dance with me." Brian demanded as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't want to dance with you. Leave me alone!"

Sarah struggled against him, then suddenly Brian let go and fell to his knees, a gloved hand gripping his neck tightly. "She said no."

"When a lady says no, a proper gentleman would walk away. Would you like to walk away on your own two feet or do I need to help you?" Jareth growled into his ear.

Brian tried to remove Jareth's hand, but he held tight. "What is your deal man? I just want to dance with my girl."

"Your girl?" Jareth's grip tightened. "I wasn't aware that Sarah had given herself to anyone, especially an ill-mannered hooligan like you." The Goblin King looked up at Sarah. "Or was I mistaken, Sarah?"

Shaking her head she found her mouth was extremely dry. Something about the wild look in his eyes was incredibly hot. Swallowing, she attempted to speak, though her voice came out raspy, "No, I am not his in any way, shape, or form. I want nothing to do with him."

Nodding, Jareth released him and moved to stand between Sarah and the boy. "Now you've heard the lady. Leave on your own or I will see that you vacate the premises and you won't enjoy it."

Brian started to argue, but something made him stop. Maybe it was the death glare from Jareth or the aura of immense power that radiated from him, or perhaps it was the voices of nearby goblins begging him to be stupid so they could have fun with him. No matter what it was, he fled the area, not even stopping to grab his coat.

Once he was out of sight, Jareth turned to face Sarah. "Are you alright, Precious?"

"Just so we're clear... I'm no damsel in distress that sits around waiting to be rescued," Sarah replied, fighting down an desire to let him know she appreciated his gesture. "Perish the thought Precious. Of everyone here, I alone know just how formidable an opponent you can be," he said, his predatory grin setting butterflies loose in her stomach.

As he stepped closer, she nodded. "Good, as long as we're on the same page."

Taking another step so he was close enough to touch her, he leaned down so his face was inches from hers. "So tell me, if you weren't waiting for a Prince, were you perhaps waiting for a King?"

She tried to laugh at him, but all that emerged was a dry whisper. "You wish."

Jareth chuckled to himself. "I believe the wishes are always your job, Sarah. I wonder just what you're wishing for right now?"

He lifted a hand to push a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, their bodies so close that he grazed her arm along the way. His eyes darkened as he looked her over, a devious little smile lingering around his lips. "If you'll permit me to say so, love, you look delectable. Would you object to a dance?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she smirked. He offered his arm to her and she happily took it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, where he pulled her into his arms and swayed with her to the music.

He was as graceful as she remembered, guiding her into every step and turning her around the room with an ease her classmates could only envy. As they moved together, all she wanted was to rest her head against his shoulder.

As she became aware of several guests pausing to smile at the birthday girl, she had to remind herself that in everyone else's eyes, Jareth was her teacher. Her lips hitched up into tiny grin as she registered the respectable distance he had left between their bodies.

"Something amusing I should know about?"

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "Just after everything that's happened between us, you're acting like this."

"Like what, love?" He spun her around and then pulled her close before dipping her. "Aren't I suppose to be the perfect gentleman? I am your teacher, after all, Sarah." He whispered as he pulled her back up. "Or did you wish me to be something else tonight?"

As she watched that perfect mouth of his move, she almost found herself wishing that no one else was around. Fortunately, she managed to avoid saying such things aloud; it was impossible to know just how literally the Goblin King might take her words.

"I think you already know what I want from you, Jareth. I just think you're counting on hearing me say it so it can make that ego of yours swell." As intent as she was on his lips, she caught his smirk and quickly added: "And no jokes about anything *else* that might be getting swollen right now. I've already heard enough speculation around school about what you're hiding in those pants."

"Oh really? And what *am* I hiding, precious thing?"

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle. "One girl in my class always says it's like a rabid hamster, just fighting to get out."

His eyes widened, as the comment caught him completely off guard. "Well I've certainly never heard it referred to in that way before."

"And what, dare I ask, have you heard it referred to as?" Sarah asked as her hand played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Trouser snake...affectionately named 'Mr. Scales'," he chuckled. "That one was particularly amusing."

A sudden burst of laughter forced its way past her lips, and she held tight to his shoulder, making an effort to calm herself before they drew any more attention.

Karen was no doubt having a fit by now, finding out that the 'boy' she'd had her eye on was actually a much older man. God only knew what her friends were thinking as they watched her cozying up to the new substitute. Right then, Sarah was having too much fun to care.

"Hamsters...snakes...we're really not painting an attractive picture for one another, aren't we?"

That lazy smile returned as Jareth considered his answer, the tip of his tongue making a leisurely path along the fine points of his teeth. "Perhaps, but we've yet to discuss what you have for me under that dress; an exquisite work of art that I'm especially looking forward to unveiling."

Sarah felt herself get increasingly warm at his statement and the way his eyes were hungrily wandering over her body.

As the song ended, Jareth led her away from the dance area. "Would you like a drink, Precious?"

"Sounds good." she replied as she followed him to the punch bowl.

Jareth poured her a glass of punch and then I've for himself. Karen took the moment to be nosy and see just who the man was that Sarah had been dancing with.

"Sarah? Care to introduce me to your guest?" Karen appraised Jareth, looking him up and down trying to figure him out. Sarah nearly dropped her glass of punch having not expected Karen to come over art that very moment. Karen made full eye contact with Jareth.

"Karen, this is my substitute teacher Dr. Knightly. " Sarah smiled.

"Good evening. Mrs. Williams, isn't it?" Jareth asked politely.

"Yes, I am, but you can call me Karen."

Sarah tried to suppress a groan when he answered "Nice to meet you Karen, I'm Jareth".

Karen stared at Sarah, her eyebrows raised "May I have a quick word with you, birthday girl?" Sarah smiled at Jareth apologetically and followed behind a retreating Karen.

"A BOY? That's not a boy, and he is your teacher!" Karen whispered agitated, as soon as they were out of hearing range.

Sarah bit her lip "Well, I actually told you there's no boy..."

Karen shook her head. "I'll have to speak to the school board. This is completely inappropriate."

"What?" Sarah began to panic. "Karen you're going overboard. It's not like I'm dating him. Yea he's good looking, and a charmer, but he's also an excellent teacher. I was failing anatomy until he showed up."

"I don't care how good he is, it's not proper for him to show up here. You're..."

"18, Karen. I'm legally an adult now. And I invited him because he cares. Unlike all the other teachers at that school, he cares about my grades. There's nothing wrong with me being friendly with someone that has been helping me become a better person."

"Sarah I'm just trying to look out for you, because I care." Karen reached out to hug her, but Sarah pulled away.

"If you really care, you'll leave Jareth alone. He's done nothing wrong." Sarah turned and started walking towards the bridge, away from her stepmother and the rest of the party.

"Where are you going?" Karen called after her.

"I just need to be alone for a little while." Sarah replied as she kept walking.

Karen started to follow, but thought better of it and went to talk to her husband. Perhaps she had over reacted.

Jareth had kept his distance during the conversation between Sarah and her stepmother. When he saw Sarah headed for the bridge he followed her but allowed her privacy.

"Why does Karen do this?" Sarah sighed to herself. "Of all nights to have a problem. Sometimes I wish..."

"Ah, be careful of those words. Remember, yours especially have power," said Jareth as he stepped out of the shadows to comfort her.

"Jareth..." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I take it your stepmother is opposed to my being here?" He asked as he moved to stand directly behind her.

Sighing in frustration, Sarah nodded. "Yea, she thinks its wrong for us to have a relationship of any kind."

"And what kind of relationship does she think we have?" He smirked as he ran a gloved finger up her arm slowly.

The sensation of the leather barely caressing her skin sent a shiver down her spine. "I...I'm not sure what she's thinking but its not the correct thing I'm sure."

"Oh? So what exactly is our relationship, Precious?" Jareth asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"I'm not sure but I would love to find out. You were my villain when I ran the Labyrinth but now...now you are someone who I can't get off mind and often times I wonder what it would be like if we..."

"If we what Precious?"

"Jareth, can I make a birthday wish?"

"Your wishes will always be granted Sarah."

Sarah turned around to face Jareth, still embraced by him, and looked into his eyes and whispered "I wish to be kissed by Jareth the Goblin King."

"Oh Sarah, that is one wish I am thrilled to grant", sighed Jareth as he leaned down to give Sarah the kiss they both desired.

The world around her fell away the moment she felt the warmth and weight of his mouth against hers. She slipped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers stroking along his nape and upwards into the fine silk of his hair. Her mouth moved of its own accord to welcome him, delicious heat searing through her veins as she pressed her body against the solid wall of his. Jareth only held her tighter.

It was as though they were made for nothing else but each other, breathing as one, ensuring the mutual longing that had been building between them would at last bloom into something more. She felt his hands moving over her, one coming to cup her ass as the other pushed into her hair, cradling her head and keeping her mouth locked against his. When the need for air at last parted them, it was all too soon.

They stared into one another as they caught their breath, the evening breeze doing nothing to cool the passion they had kindled as color and sound slowly seeped back into their surroundings. Unfortunately, the most prominent of those sounds was now mere feet away: the disgruntled cries of an over-protective father.

"Get your grubby hands off my daughter!" Robert cried he charged towards them.

"Daddy!" Sarah tried to stop him, but he was already reaching for Jareth, intending to ring his neck.

"I told my wife she was overreacting! That no teacher would dare touch Sarah!" Robert was shouting as he tried to push past Sarah.

"Daddy stop! You don't understand!" Sarah cried as he pushed her aside.

"Just who do you think you are?" Robert demanded as he grabbed Jareth's collar.

"I am someone who cares for Sarah," Jareth replied, easily plucking Roberts hands from his collar, as the man spluttered angrily. "You are an ADULT! She is a child!"

"Is she?" Jareth smirked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't today her 18th birthday and which makes her an adult by human standards?" He glared at Robert as he smoothed out his shirt.

"She's still too young to understand things. You're old enough..."

"Let's not get into that now," Jareth warned. "I believe Sarah is quite capable of making her own decisions and she's done very well taking care of herself to this point." He looked at Sarah and smiled. "Even if you're not ready to let go, she'll fly from the nest if she feels she's ready."

Sarah stared at him, unsure of what to say. She could tell he was trying not to lose his temper. After all, this was the same King who threatened to Bog Hoggle simply for helping her. She could only imagine what would happen to someone that assaulted him the way her father just did. "Daddy, Jareth is right. I can make my own choices. I asked him to kiss me."

"Sarah, honey we'll talk later," Robert said before turning back to Jareth. "I think you should leave."

The two men continued to argue, but Sarah didn't hear a word. She was too busy paying attention to the feather floating in front of her. "A feather?" She didn't know why but something about it was familiar. She took and deep breathe and blew on it, sending it flying into the air and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Around her the world seemed to break apart, suspended randomly in mid air as she fell slowly, to land softly on a large bed. "Jareth?" She gasped, rolling over, her eyes drawn to the large emerald ring and carved golden band on her ring finger. "What...?" She murmured as a rush of memories flooded her - marriage, kids, and a blond, Fae king with a wild streak that would move the stars for her.

By her side, said king also appeared to be coming back to himself, fighting his way up from sleep. He blinked at her, and under the dark shield of his lashes, she watched his pale eyes shift from anger, to confusion, to amusement. Sarah felt something squeeze her hand, and she looked down between their bodies to find their hands still laced together.

"Well," Jareth said, his voice husky and heavier than it had been only moments ago. "I *did* warn you things wouldn't work out as planned."

Sarah laughed, "yeah... I'm glad we didn't have that problem when you first met Daddy for real." Rolling over, Jareth kissed his wife. "True. He thought I was charming and an idea match for his beloved daughter." Giggling, Sarah thumped his chest. "He did not... but he didn't attack you."

"Quite lucky for him, really," Jareth sniffed. Another, harder whack on his chest knocked the slightly snooty look from his face, and he winced. "Watch it," he grumbled, rubbing at the sore spot. "You know, you were less troublesome as a schoolgirl."

Sarah uncoiled from her husband and stretched out her limbs with a sleepy, satisfied smile. "And you almost managed to be less pompous as a teacher, instead of a king."

As Sarah sat up and started to get off the bed, Jareth reached up and tugged her back into his arms. "Perhaps in future we should confine our fantasies to the bedrooms and scenarios we can control."

"Yes, well I hadn't counted on Daddy being so protective." she chuckled as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Jareth asked as his hands roamed her body. "I would do the same if it were our little girl."

"You've done worse," she reminded him. "That poor Elf won't come near us because of you."

"He made her sad..."

"Don't argue, love." Sarah smacked him again.

With a grunt, Jareth urged her onto her back until he loomed over her, long hair tickling the sides of her face, his hands on either side of her body to cage her in. "You're going to pay for every last one of those little love taps, you know. You said you fancied the idea of being my filthy schoolgirl, and though your mind's take on things didn't quite work out, I'm far from done with teaching you."

Sarah smiled up at him as she looped her arms around his neck. "I never expected it to be taken so literally. I mean, it all felt so real. Hell, I even had to deal with one of the same guys who used to creep me out back in twelfth grade."

"For me as well. We both experienced it as if we were truly there. It felt wrong at times to want you the way I did, but the temptation was always there. As I said, perhaps it's best to stick to pure fantasy, rather than allowing magic to sketch out a new reality from your old memories." A small smirk curled his lips. "No matter how titillating it would have been to have you bent over my desk."

Sarah grinned wickedly. "Well you do have a desk..." she teased as she ran one hand down his chest. "And I did find you in glasses and a suit to be incredibly hot, Dr. Knightly."

"We can make this fantasy true, my love... without risk of your father denting my aristocratic nose."

Before she could answer, Sarah found herself sitting across form Jareth in his study dressed in a full on schoolgirl outfit complete with thigh high stockings, and Jareth back in his teacher disguise. That gorgeous chocolate colored suit and crisp white shirt, hair in a ponytail, glasses in place.

"Now, Miss Williams, I've gone over your records in my class, and it looks like while your test grades have been well, you haven't been doing your homework. I must say, I'm quite disappointed such a bright student would be so remiss in their studies." He looked over the rim of his glasses at her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Knightly, I've been...distracted lately." She crossed her legs, letting the skirt hike up to brush the tops of her thighs.

"Oh?" His eyes zeroed in on her long legs, and moved slowly up to her face. "And what could be so distracting that you would neglect your schoolwork."

She liked her lips. "I...don't know if I should say. It's sort of embarrassing, Dr. Knightly."

He smirked and stood, rounding the desk to perch on the edge in front of her. His tight trousers gathered at the crotch, highlighting his generous endowments. "You can tell me anything, Miss Williams...Sarah. I'm here to help you, to teach you."

Sarah shifted her leg again, giving him a peak at her white panties. "Well, you see, for a while now I've found myself incredibly attracted to...someone in this class. It's gotten so bad I can hardly stand it. After school I have to go home and...well.." She blushed prettily, giving Jareth a coy glance, then looking at the floor.

Jareth moved once more, to stand in front of her. He pushed his glasses down his nose, placed his hands on the armrests and leaned in. "Look at me."

She did. Their eyes met and held.

"You go home and...do what, exactly?"

"I...pleasure myself. I have to. I get so excited. Sometimes more than once."

"I see. And how do you achieve you pleasure? A toy, your fingers, perhaps in the shower?"

Sarah's breathing deepened. "Whatever is handy at the time." she smirked at her double meaning.

Jareth stood. She could see his growing excitement, but one thing she was well aware of is his ability to control his body.

He went back and again sat on the edge of the desk. "Well I'd say it's not working well at keeping you from getting distracted. Perhaps you should show me and we can work on making it more satisfying for you."

"Dr. Knightly, I'm not sure if that..."

"Do you trust me, Miss Williams?" He interrupted her protest.

She thought a, moment. "Yes. I do."

"Then let me help you." He urged.

"Alright. But I've never done it in front of anyone before."

He grabbed his chair and sat in front of her, getting comfortable. "Proceed."

Sarah closed her eyes and began to rub her hands over her body. After a few minutes she opened her jacket, began to unbutton her blouse and lifted her camisole and touch her bare skin, making circles.

"Feel free to remove whatever clothing is necessary." He said softly.

She took off her jacket, her white blouse, and kicked her shoes off. She pushed her camisole up and over her head. She kept touching herself until she was cupping her breasts over her plain cotton bra. She pinched her nipples and sighed. She kept her eyes closed.

So good.

"That's it love. Now, the brassiere." His voice broke through the darkness..

She reached behind and unsnapped it, letting slide off, revealing her full breasts with their rosy tips.

"Your breasts are luscious." He told her.

Thank you, Dr. Knightly." She smiled.

Her hands began a downward trajectory. Rubbing and caressing her stomach, over her skirt, squeezing her thighs. Her legs fell open slightly.

"Leave the skirt on." He instructed. "And the stockings."

Sarah pushed her skirt up to her waist and slowly, so slowly dipped between her legs, rubbing herself over the dampening white cotton.

"Yeees.." she hissed as her fingers moved up and down her slit.

"Spread." came his voice. She complied. "Now, touch yourself under your knickers."

Sarah gladly followed his instructions. Her fingers eagerly dipped inside to material and into her folds, seeking and finding that sweet little nub.

"Gods yes!" Sarah moaned. Her fingers worked her clit harder, as she sought release.

So close.

"Stop."

She did, reluctantly. "But, Dr. Knightly..."

"I can't see well enough. Panties off. Now."

She quickly shed the underwear and spread once again for him. He now had a clear view of her soaked pussy.

"Sweet heaven, you're dripping wet." He groaned. "Make yourself come."

She was right back at it, both hands then with one fucking herself with two fingers the other at her clit.

She opened her eyes and met his.

"Now." He commanded.

Her orgasm washed over her as her eyes held his. "Oh fuck." The waves of pleasure going on for a good minute before her entire body collapsed back into the chair and she was forced to close her eyes once more.

There was a rustling sound and his hands were on her thighs. He was on his knees before her. "Too sweet to resist." He said and pushed her thighs apart..Then his mouth was on her. He licked up her slit languidly tasting her juices. "Delicious." Two of his fingers replaced her inside her tight channel, and he sucked her clit between his, lips, pulling at it.

It didn't take long for her to come again.

Jareth got up off of his knees and urged her to stand. "Better?"

"It's great, but I need more." She answered. "I don't know if this is helping at all."

Sarah unexpectedly shoved him back in his chair. "I think I need to try something more drastic."

She straddled him and brought his mouth to hers, while shoving his jacket aside, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing both off his shoulders. She moved downward, kissing his chest, his flat stomach. All the while unbuckling his belt, undoing his fly and reaching inside his pants to grasp his throbbing cock.

"Mmph." Jareth grunted and thrust himself against her hand. "I don't see how this will help you Sar..ah..Miss Williams."

She slid to her knees and grinned up at him as she removed him front his pants. "Well, see, you're the one that's distracting me, Dr. Knightly, so perhaps I need to satisfy my curiosity."

She sank her mouth over him and he groaned loudly. "Gods damn it. That feels good."

She sucked him down as far as she could, then licked all around the head. He watched her red lips wrapped around his erection, and her eyes never left his face.

"You like that Dr. Knightly? You like it when I suck your big, hard cock?" She asked wickedly as her hand moved up and down. "Do you want me to keep going?"

He nodded, gulping hard.

She stopped. "I can't hear you."

"Fuck yes, woman." He answered. "Suck me."

She resumed pleasuring him. He reached down and held her head as she bobbed up and down, working him hard.

He was about to explode, when she stopped.

He gasped at the sudden loss of sensation. "What..I was.."

She stood and leaned over the desk, hiking up her skirt, spreading her legs. "Fuck me, Mr. Knightly. I'm ready. I've been saving it all for you. "

And she was ready. She was open and dripping wet not a foot away, her cunt as sweet and juicy as a ripe peach.

He reached over and ran a finger down her sex, making her sigh then sucked it into his mouth to taste her. "Mmmm." He sighed.

His erection twitched with need.

He cradled his cock as he stood and moved behind her, and took her ass in his hands, massaging the flesh. With one hand he parted her cheeks and the other put himself against her opening.

He didn't enter right away, but rubbed the up and down, getting it wet.

"Just please..do it. I need you inside me. " Sarah begged.

He pushed himself in slowly, then drew out, denying her for just another moment.

"Ready?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Arrgh, fuck." She pushed back.

Taking a deep breath he plunged forward to the hilt.

"Yes!" She screamed.

He began to pump his hips forward and back until he was slamming into her warmth, with even forward thrust she moaned loudly.

"You feel so fucking good wrapped around me, Miss Williams." He growled.

Another moment he pulled out and flipped her over, putting her feet over his shoulders and sliding right back inside, grinding his hips. He needed to see her face, watch her explode beneath him.

Sarah shuddered as he pumped into her mercilessly. "Jareth..." she moaned over and over. She was too close to keep up the game anymore and call him by his fantasy teacher name.

Jareth was now able to take a nipple into his mouth and suck it as he fucked her, knowing how she loved it.

He felt her tighten around him and knew it wouldn't be long. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and broke skin. He felt a trickle of blood down his back but he did care.

Once more she screamed, another release taking hold. He slowed his movements and stopped when her body gripped him. Letting her orgasm subside.

He stayed buried with and kissed her deeply. "Enjoyed that did you Miss Williams?"

Sarah's eyes glowed as she looked up at him. "I believe so. What do you think?"

"I think you're properly satisfied and will no longer be distracted."

"Somehow I doubt that" She contracted her inner muscles and laughed. "Now, what about you? "

"Oh I plan on being properly satisfied." He answered with a swirl of his hips.

She looked down where the were joined. "Mmmm.." She reached down between the them, squeezing and caressing his balls gently. "You're quite filling. Move back."

He pulled out. His cock was aching to come, red and throbbing. Sarah sat up. "Let me help you out." she slid to the floor in front of him.

She was back on her knees, pulling his shaft gently, her mouth suckling the head of it. "It's your turn." she said between sucks.

She took hold and caressed him up and down with just the right pressure. He was forced to lean a hand on the desk and hold her head with the other as she continued.

"I'm almost...it's..." He ground out as he tried to keep control.

"Do it, Dr. Knightly.." She commanded. She rubbed him harder. "Come for me."

The first spurt caused him to moan and his knees struggled to keep him upright. But she held him as several more generous splashes of his seed landed onto her lips and tongue, then her breasts as she aimed his cock lower.

She took him back into her mouth to get the last of it. He watched as she liked him clean with her pink tongue, looking up adoringly at him.

When he was sated and empty, he pulled her up and kissed her once more. He wrapped his arms around her and transported them away.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later The Goblin King and Queen where drinking wine while lounging in their huge marble tub, sharing wine flavored kisses.

"That was amazing."Sarah sighed as she leaned back against him.

"I must say, this whole teachers pet idea has its perks." Jareth answered, kissing her temple. "We really need to do it more often."

"You do look sexy in glasses...and pretty much anything else, and most especially in nothing at all. But next, I think I'll be the teacher." She turned her head and wiggled her eyebrows.

He chuckled. "Sounds promising. But what do you say, for the rest of the night, we just be who we are. Husband and wife, king and queen, closest of friends and the most passionate of lovers."

"Sounds good to me. I think that's my favorite fantasy of all, the one that really did come true."

"I love you my precious Champion." Jareth said.

"And I adore you, my darling Goblin King."

Hours later found the 2 monarchs wrapped around each other in exhausted slumber, satisfied smiles on their faces.

~Fin~

**A/N Didn't we say not everything is what it seems? ;-)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors:
> 
> HachimansKitsune  
> JediAvenger  
> Jetredgirl  
> Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins  
> Lykiana  
> PaintedGlass(AO3)  
> Sarah198026(wattpad)  
> TVismydrug


End file.
